Echo
|affiliation = Independent |former affiliation = Project Freelancer |occupation = Freelancer Agent |status = Missing-in-Action |relatives = Two Unnamed parents Unnamed sister |first appearance = Echo |music theme = |voice actor = }} Lieutenant Echo, also known as Echo-150 was a human male SPARTAN-II Freelancer agent, the only agent to had the procedure of the SPARTAN-II program at 5 years old in secrey and memory wipe. Echo is a agent of Project Freelancer to which he'd signed up after the , becoming a simple agent wearing ODST armour where his physical prowess made him to be more physically capable then any other. Along with this skills in technologies, became a operative in the Project's special forces, making him the most physically strongest Freelancer due to the SPARTAN-II procedures. While it has been many many years since the program, was still intiated into and given the procedure, making him the last SPARTAN-II to be created. Echo was born on the planet of in 2532. As a young child born born on Reach, where at five years old, his mother, a scientst in the SPARTAN-II program, requested for her son to go through the SPARTAN-II program considering he was a candiate member for the program under many physical exercises to determine such. However, the mother wished for her child to have the procedure and to have him join the future Project Freelancer if he survives in the distant future. Going through the procedures, he'd survived the augmentations and be returned to Reach with his memory wiped, and continued his days in school to which he dropped in favour of doing his thing. However, on the July 24 to August 30, 2552, when he turned 20 years old, Reach was attacked by the Covenant Empire to which prompted him to use his skills he'd developed from his father's firearm training, and his understanding to tech to help his mother and sister to evecuate from their home town. He helped his mother and sister to reach to to be evacuated. But forced to stay be hide, the shuttle his mother and sister was on got destroyed, killing them both. During the latest years of the war, would sign up into Project Freelancer where he'd became a Agent and one of the few agents to participated in the last battles of the war against the Covenant Empire History Early Life Project Freelancer Personality Relationships Skills and Abilities Engineering Combat Prowess Echo, being brought into the SPARTAN-II program as the last candiate, as trained under intensive training and harsh environments. As he was the last SPARTAN-II candiate and survived, would be trained by various trainers and combatants. Ove the course of his training, would became a formiddable adversary due to his augmented strength. Being able to react faster then a normal man, would easily break the bones of his trainers, and gave one of them serious brain traumar. To use his skills for humanity, would be placed into Project Feelancer, where his strength, durability and speed greatly outmatched anyone seen, earning him a spot into the Special Forces of the Project. Upon being showcased, going against York, Maine and Wyoming, he's shown to be faster then even all through, capable of lifting even Agent Maine and smashing him into pillar, bashing through and knocking York and Wyoming with ease. Not even using his pistol, already defeated all three agents in 10 seconds. This shows his Spartan augmentations allowed him achieve these feats. Echo been taught multiple arts of martial arts such as , , and . In conjunction to his enhanced muscular strength and density, became a living weapon who can ultilize his augmentations into his martial arts, delivering devestating, if not fatal to anyone not properly armoured. Physical Conditioning Category:Freelancer Agents Category:Male Category:Characters